Other Fish in the Sea
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Tiger, a shark with a strange body and a history of teasing moves to the town. But when he discovers its secret and his past catches up with him, what will happen to the Inhabitance? Pairings inside. Excepting a few OCs.


**Alright so, I'll be excepting a few OCs. I'll tell you whenever I've finished excepting. Details of how to submit your OC are at the bottom of the story. This introduces my OC as well. Please review.**

OTHER FISH IN THE SEA

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Wir halten zusammen  
Wir halten miteinander aus  
Wir halten zueinander  
Niemand hält uns auf

Wir halten euch die Treue  
Wir halten daran fest  
Und halten uns an Regeln  
wenn man uns regeln lässt

(We hold together  
We put up with each other  
We stick together  
No one will slow us down

We remain loyal to you  
We stand by that  
We follow the rules  
if we are allowed to rule)

-_Haifisch _by Rammstein

* * *

PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO HELL

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

-_This is Halloween _from Tim Burton's _Nightmare Before Christmas_

Tiger stepped off the train, followed by laughter and taunts. He sighed heavily and rubbed his smooth hide. _I need to wet myself again. _He thought. It was the kind of day that dried him out very quickly and he had to moisten himself several times. He scratched his gills, thinking briefly of whatever it had been that caused him to be able to breathe air. It was perhaps a blessing or a curse. The air breathing and the fact of sprouting legs and his front fins becoming arms was something that had always puzzled him. He didn't much like the land above sea. All the people were mean to him because of the way he looked, and anyone who didn't know that he was a softy was frightened of him. But here, maybe he could make a new start. He'd heard that this town was strange and that no one traveled here. Perhaps it was a town of freaks just like him. He hoped that they would understand.

He looked around, picking up his single suitcase and walking down the street, observing the shops and other buildings that stood. It was nice and peaceful, a car passed him every now and then and he saw friendly faces inside. But suddenly he was hit roughly from behind, a force that felt like someone pushing him out of the way. He fell to the pavement and looked up in surprise. Two green raccoons ran past him, snickering evilly and one with fedora on his head, holding a crying infant in his arms.

Tiger didn't have much time to study the infant before his attention was turned the source of a loud cry that repeated over and over; "Stop them! Stop them!" He had only seen the cream colored fur of the infant and so he thought that the cream colored male that was wearing a bath robe and running down the street with panic on his face was the father.

"They're kidnapping my child!" He shouted.

Tiger felt a burst of anger inside his stomach, something he rarely felt. He quickly stood up, dropping his suitcase and took after the two kidnappers. They were quick, and his slippery hide and awkward legs made him a slow runner. They turned into an alley and he reached it just as they were climbing up the fire escape. He picked up a large rock, prepared to throw it at the male who was climbing off of the ladder and into the metal stairwell, but he stopped realizing that he might hit the child.

So, he threw his weapon at the one below the other. The rock struck him directly in the back, making a loud popping sound, but nothing serious. The raccoon cried out and fell from the ladder, slapping the pavement with a sickening thud. The other laughed, as though it entertained him to see his comrade hurt and began up the stairs without the other. Tiger took after them again, stepping over the first kidnapper and climbing the ladder. He had an even more difficult time with the stairs because the metal was slick under him.

The raccoon broke a window and was climbing inside, just a few levels above the shark. Tiger quickened his pace as much as he could and flung himself inside the window. He managed to land on his feet, but near lost his balance as he saw that the raccoon had climbed into a room with a locked door. The panting shark felt excited that he could finally do something good as he prepared himself for perhaps a struggle with the kidnapper. But as he lifted his foot to step closer, the raccoon pulled out a razor blade and held it to the child's throat.

"Give me all your money, and I'll give you the child." The raccoon said in a menacing voice.

The criminal was obviously angry that he had to settle with taking the money from Tiger instead of holding the child for ransom as he had obviously planned. The shark was afraid, nevertheless. He pulled his wallet out and removed the little sum of cash he had. The criminal knealt and placed the child on the floor, with one hand curled around its throat so that he could hold out his paw and still keep his hostage.

"Put it in my paw." He commanded.

Tiger eased over to the raccoon and did as he was told and then extended his arms to take the child. The kidnapper smiled evilly.

"Sucker." He said and with a quick motion, let go of the child and lunged forward.

Tiger was caught off guard and his eyes widened as the raccoon slashed the blade across the shark's throat, letting out a spray of blood that blasted with harsh force. Tiger gasped and gripped his severed throat, falling to his knees. The pain was intense, the fiery stinging that burned his severed flesh, and the blood tore the hole wider as it rushed to escape.

He fell over on his side as the kidnapper escaped with the child. _At least… I did something useful. _He thought as he drifted away.

* * *

**OC Submission Format:**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Sexual orientation: **

**Relationship status:**

**Send this format to me in a review or a PM and I will look over it. Once I have decided on who I will take, I will PM those who I choose to use the OCs of and let them know. **


End file.
